Into The Ocean
by The Lotus Eater
Summary: After the death of the one thing that mattered most in his life Sora, Orihime's sheltered son, sets out to find who and what he is.
1. Lightning Crashes

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

* * *

Lightning Crashes

_lightning crashes, an old mother dies  
her intentions fall to the floor  
the angel closes her eyes_

_-_Live

"My Sora." she whispered shakily lifting her frail hand to cup my face. I close my eyes and lean in drowning myself in the sound of her voice. I want to cry , so badly, so so badly, but I can't. I can't because of this horrible disgusting piece of shit body fate cursed me with.

_Nononononono_ I want to scream and thrash and kick like the weak baby I am. Why did life hate me so much.

I cuss at whatever god did this to me for what feels like the millionth time.

I hear her sniff and I open my eyes. I am confused. She rubs my cheek with her thumb, soothing me. She sees through me so easily. Greasy orange messily halos her pale face but I don't care, she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"I'm so sorry Sora," she whispers. The words make me furious, furious at myself and at everything.

" No no no d-don't say that ma. Don't. Say. That." I say with clenched teeth. I grab her frail hand and squeeze it in my trembling ones.

I_ am so weak_

The edges of her lips lift up and she smiles at me (even when covered in sadness her smiles always brighten up the darkness). "Y-you were always t-there for me a-and in the end I-I'm the one l-leaving you.". A tear that had been forming on the edge of her eye spills down her cheek. Before she can reach her free hand up I lean over and wipe it with my thumb. she catches my hand in hers and presses it against her cheek. "You are the sweetest person I-I know." _lies lies lies lies_

"You look just like _him."_

I freeze.

Him. The taboo. The lie. The name without a face. The reason for my, and my mothers, misery. _Him him him_.

I suddenly stand and the chair I was sitting in skids back slightly. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

"Y-you make me so proud, thank you Sora for giving me a purpose. N-never forget, I-I love you so so much." she smiles and closes her eyes. I can feel her life leave her as the hand holding mine slacks.

I lift my head up and everything, everything sinks downward.

Something cracks in me. Pain bursts from my chest. It feels as if my body is being cracked and torn apart. My eyes burn as acid builds up in them(everything is yellow. green. black). The acid gushes down my eyes burning scars through my skin and suddenly I can see everything, every life, ever soul. and my mother's is not there. An inhuman screech erupts from my chest and a once dormant power erupts from my soul coating everything in a sea of dense black water. I continue to wail in despair as the room starts tearing apart from the chaos erupting from my soul.

For a fleeting second I feel the presence of an equally powerful being before a sharp pain slices through my chest I look down and see a black blade dripping in red protruding from my heart and before I can register what it is the black water engulfs me.

Darkness.

* * *

r&r


	2. Jumper

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

* * *

The Jumper

The angry boy, a bit too insane  
Icing over a secret pain

-Third Eye Blind

_The florescent green of the digital clock coats the dark room in an emerald glow. The lights are off as they always are. I sit at my desk, half looking out the window, the green glow of time clearly reflected on the glass._

_11:58_

_In the darkness(out there) black water erratically pelts against the pane, blurring the glow of streetlights and moons. They shimmer with each wave, splotches of beacons fighting wars against each other._

_I wait and wait and wait. How many hours had I waited in that small chair? Staring into nothing. Waiting for reason to return._

_12:00_

_She is not coming back._

_Minutes pass, nothing changes. _

_I turn away from the pane(pain) and the battles to stare at the numbers. How long had it been?_

_A flash. For a fleeting second I can see the everything. (Everything goes out) with a bang. I don't falter, my heart never misses a beat._

_As if to mock me, laugh at my disgusting pain, the numbers start to blink._

_12:00-green_

_-black_

_12:00-green_

_-black_

_I hate it but I can't look away, caged by my madness, locked by my insanity. Seconds. Minutes. Years. The darkness, the rain, never lets up. Suddenly, without warning, everything grows dense. The water pelts violently, quicker and fiercer._

_Its too much, this artificial cage can no longer protect me. A crack. the glass shatters, unable to withstand the force of the wet darkness, unable to withstand the force of these emotions._

_Without thinking I grab the closest thing. A bat, a pipe, a sword?_

_I swing the thing up, arching it behind me and with all the force this weak soul can muster I slam is down on to the clock. Over and over and over. Driven by my blind furry (my sadness). There is no pattern, there is no thought to these erratic compulsions. _

_Out of breath, I stop. _

_The green light is gone but so is the clock. Panting heavily I look down. In its place is the shattered remains of a photo of her._

_It's all too much. _

_The _sound_ like the unsheathing of a sword. A white light blinds me._

My eyes fluter open the _darkness seeps away_ and it takes me awhile to understand it was fake. Realizing my location, a spark of panic fills me. Where am I, what happened?

I survey my surroundings, a room similar to the the ward rooms I'd seen on fake TV shows. A plain white bed, the head against the wall, railings on the side as if I was a toddler. The walls covered in cheery fake paper. A nightstand, with colored flowers, a glass of water and a digital clock.

12:01

I look to the source of the sound that awoke me, a small teenage girl( or what I supposed to be one)with short spiky strawberry hair. She reaches up, trying to tie up a curtain. Behind it a wide window looking out onto the street.

"Who the hell are you, where am I?" I force out irately. I don't like people and generally they don't like me.

"Oh your awake, let me get my dad." she says surprised by my sudden voice. Ignoring my questions, she quickly passes in front of me, my eyes follow her(glaring) until she leaves the room. My stare remains on the hallway, listening. There are four people here, I don't know how but I can feel their presences, some stronger than others, one familiar.

The padding of feet ascending the stairs, they continue until I can see the figure of an older man and the girl in the door way.

"Your awake," he says, stating the obvious, like the girl. Weary, I take in his appearance, intimidated by his taller and stronger stature, his open face, "you've been knocked out so long I feared you'd never wake up." Kindness and allure coats his voice, I don't buy it. He is too bright, oranges and whites, like her.

It hits. Like the force of a building and the pressure of the sea. The flood and force of the last memories drown me. I clutch my face, my deformed hands squeezing and pulling at oily matted hair. I breath erratically. I want to throw up, I want to die.

I look down and for the first time realize I have no shirt on. Wrapped around my chest, over my heart, is a white cloth. With my dark elongated fingers I furiously rip at the cloth, needing to know the truth. Even though the opposite side of the bandages are red, there is no mark, no hole.

"You probably don't remember me," he spoke, shifting my concentration, "but I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

I did remembered, faint childhood memories, old photos, and words of admiration. And now the black blade. "Your the so-"

"I know," he interrupted, "I'm the one that stabbed you, but I had a reason and I need you too hear it Sora." Grabbing a chair near the door he flipped it around straddling the seat and resting his arms across the back, " I need you to understand what you are and, like four months ago, the mess you are capable of creating."

* * *

If you hadn't noticed i changed the title. I know alot of this probably doesn't make a hell of alot of sense...

r&r


End file.
